Little Trouble
by nanchim
Summary: Ketika sebuah masalah kecil membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook gelisah dan tak karuan dalam sehari Boyxboy/Vkook/Taekook/BTS/T


**~Little Trouble~**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **Vkook**

 **Taekook**

 **Cerita punya owe, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook punya tuhan, orang tuanya dan bighit, owe cuman minjem buat cast cerita ini.**

 **Gak usah banyak bacut.. cus dibaca saja ceritanya**

 **Happy Reading guys~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook, pemuda bersurai hitam segelap malam itu hanya diam menatap kearah jendela sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan enggan untuk beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Matanya mengamati beberapa objek bergerak yang ada dibawah sana, melihat bagaimana hirupikuk kota Seoul pagi ini, matanya memang menatap namun tidak untuk pikirannya, terlalu sulit untuk dijabarkan dalam kata, dan terlalu rumit untuk diucapkan,

Pagi ini memang cerah, namun tak secerah hati dan pikiran seorang Jeon Jungkook, pertengkarannya semalam dengan kekasihnya membuatnya tak karuan pagi ini, ditambah lagi semalam dia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, gundah dan gelisa saat ia mengingat ucapan semalam yang tak sengaja ia ucapkan pada kekasihnya

 _'Cukup hyung aku lelah! Kita selesai sampai disini'_

Sungguh, semalam jungkook hanya lelah dan membuat moodnya hancur, hanya karena kekasihnya membuat ia menunggu hampir 1 jam, mereka berdua harus larut dalam pertengkaran dan membuat hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Huft..." Jungkook menghela nafas kecil, moodnya benar benar jelek hari ini,dan badannya terasa sakit disetiap inchi, ingin ia memejamkan matanya barang sedetik namun yang ada hanya membuatnya mengingat kejadian konyol semalam.

Mata hitam itu menoleh kearah benda berbentuk persegi yang tergeletak diatas meja sebelah ranjangnya, kekasihnya sama sekali tidak menghubunginya sejak kemarin malam, secarik pesan singkat atau telfon pun tak ia dapatkan.

Tangannya meraih ponsel hitam itu lalu membuka daftar kontak dan terhenti pada sebuah kontak bernama 'Kim Taehyung', ya itu adalah kontak kekasihnya. Jarinya ragu untuk menekan tombol ikon telfon berwarna hijau itu,ingin menghubungi kekasihnya, hatinya bergejolak namun ego membatasinya. Ia letakan lagi ponsel hitam itu.

"Arrghh! Hubungi aku kim taehyung!"ucapnya frustasi, mengacak rambut hitamnya lalu merebahkan kasar badan bongsor ke ranjang.

"Hubungi aku hyung.. kumohon" cicitnya lirih.

"Kumohon..." suara lirihnya bergetar dan setetes air jatuh dari matanya, jeon jungkook menangis, menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama pemuda itu tak menangis. Bodoh memang, menangisi yang terjadi karena ulahnya sendiri, tolong salahkan hormon remajanya yang meledak ledak atau salahkan mulut nista yang tak sengaja mengeluarkan kata spontan yang membuatnya hancur hari ini.

Dia butuh Taehyung! Hanya pemuda berkulit tan eksotis, wajah tampan menawan dengan senyum kotak dan perilaku konyolnya, ya hanya dia Kim Taehyung,bukan yang lain.

Seorang berandalan sekolah yang menawan hatinya hanya dengan satu sentuhan, yang membuatnya luluh tak berkutik dan bertekuk lutut dibawah aura dominannya dan membuat orientasi sex seorang jeon jungkook berbelok. Betapa berpengaruhnya seorang Kim Taehyung dikehidupannya. 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan dan hancur dalam semalam..lihatlah jeon! Betapa bodohnya kau semalam, menghancurkan hubungan hanya karena masalah sepele?.

Harusnya Jeon Jungkook paham kenapa kekasihnya itu datang terlambat membuatnya menunggu hampir 1 jam dan harusnya juga terlampau paham dengan kesibukan pekerjaan kekasihnya. Jeon jungkook kau sudah besar, menyandang 20 tahun namun sikapmu seperti anak kecil. Bodoh!

Dan Jeon Jungkook hanya bisa teralut dalam tangisannya yang menggema memenuhi ruangan berbentuk persegi itu.

Pukul 20:00 KST

Setelah berbelanja beberapa bahan untuk keperluan sebulan kedepan, Jungkook memilih untuk singgah sejenak disebuah cafe, menikmati secangkir hot chocolate untuk menghangat tubuh dan mungkin bisa menaikan sedikit moodnya.

Secangkir hot chocolate sudah tersaji didepannya, asapnya mengepul menandakan minuman itu masih hangat, hawa kota seoul hari ini memang sedikit dingin wajar saja sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, tak heran jika banyak orang memilih untuk singgah ke cafe menikmati secangkir kopi hangat terbukti cafe dengan ornamen berwarna coklat ini sangat ramai dikunjungi pengunjung.

Jungkook meraih cangkir itu, meniupnya beberapa kali lalu meminumnya dan hawa hangat langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya kearah jendela yang ada disebelahnya, melihat jalanan depan cafe yang sedikit lenggang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah benda persegi yang ada diatas meja didepannya. Masih belum ada tanda Taehyung menghubunginya dan jungkook kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Apa Taehyung benar benar ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini? Atau Taehyung sudah punya pengganti dirinya? Tidak! Jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak jeon!, mungkin dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ya seperti biasanya bukan?.

"Hyung..." ucapnya lirih lalu kembali meminum hot chocolatenya.

Dan tak lama ponsel hitam itu bergetar, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk dan seketika manik mata jungkook membesar melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya..

'KIM TAEHYUNG'

Taehyung menghubunginya setelah seharian Jungkook frustasi karena Taehyung tak menghubunginya, sekarang lelaki itu menghubunginya, dengan cepat Jungkook meraih ponsel hitamnya itu, menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan benda persegi itu di telinganya.

 _"_ _Jeon.."_

Suara berat Taehyung terdengar dari seberang sana, membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak hebat. Seperti biasanya Taehyung selalu bisa membuat Jungkook gugup.

"N...nee.. hyung"

Dan entah mengapa Jungkook benar - benar gugup sekarang.

 _"Jungkook-ah?"_

"Ne.. ini aku hyung, ada apa menghubungiku hyung?"

 _"Kau tidak ada diapartementmu?"_

"Ani.. aku ada dicafe, waeyo hyung?"

 _"Ck! Pantas saja, aku menekan bel apartement ratusan kali kau tidak muncul kkk"_

Taehyung terkekeh kecil dan entah mengapa membuat pipi pemuda manis itu bersemu merah.

"Aa..aaku akan pulang sekarang..tunggu disitu ne hyung"

 _"Aku akan menjemputmu kook, katakan dimana letak cafenya?"_

Jungkook menggeleng pelan,"tidak usah hyung, tempatnya dekat apartementku..tunggu saja disitu"

 _"Tapi kook.."_

'Tut..tut..tut..'

Dan sambungan telfon langsung diputus sepihak oleh Jungkook, pemuda manis itu langsung membawa belanjaannya dan berlari menuju apartementnya, tidak ingin membuat Taehyung menunggu, dan yang paling penting dia ingin meminta maaf atas perilaku dan memperbaiki semua yang sudah ia rusak.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, kini Jungkook sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya dengan keringat dan nafas yang tersenggal - senggal mengingat ia lari maraton sampai ke apartementnya, bahkan Jungkook memilih menaiki tangga darurat untuk sampai ke lantai 5 daripada harus menunggu lift turun dari lantai 10 ke lantai dasar. Gila? Memang...itu semua ia lakukan hanya untuk dapat bertemu Taehyung.

"Tae Hyung.." ucap Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung duduk didepan pintu apartementnya. Taehyung yang merasa terpanggil langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah Jungkook dengan senyum kotak kebanggaannya. Mengusak rambut hitam Jungkook.

"Apa - apaan kau ini? Setauku hawa sangat dingin , tapi kau berkeringat.. sedang di kejar anjing?" Canda Taehyung, sedangkan Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu.

"Dikejar olehmu" jawab Jungkook sambil menekan serentetan angka yang merupakan password apartementnya.

"Masuklah hyung" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu apartement, Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang lebih dulu masuk kedalam.

"Hyung..kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menata bahan bahan yang ia beli kedalam kulkas.

"Kurasa sudah..ah entahlah aku lupa" jawab Taehyung sambil memperhatikan Jungkook.

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Protes Jungkook

"Kau ingin aku menjawab seperti apa baby?"

"Ah iya aku lupa kita sudah bukan sepasang kekasih.. kkk tidak pantas memanggilmu seperti itu lagi.. jadi kau mau kupanggil apa? Jeon?Jung?Kook?Jungkook?"

"HYUNG!" dan suara bentakan dari pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu membuat tubuh Taehyung menegang seketika. Jungkook menatap kearah Taehyung dengan tatapan nanarnya dan sepertinya sebentar lagi pemuda manis itu akan menangis. Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya, ia bingung apa yang salah dengan perkataannya.

"Jangan... maksudku..aku...Hyung.." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar benar bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, semua kata diotaknya seakan bersautan ingin diutarakan lewat bibir mungilnya. Terlalu banyak dan membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah.

"Hei..hei..tenangkan dirimu kook.." Taehyung mendekati Jungkook meraih tubuh kelinci kecilnya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengecupi puncak kepalanya, Jungkook langsung memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung, ia merindukan pemuda ini, sangat merindukan Taehyung.

"Ma..maafkan aku hyung.. aku.. semalam.. aku benar benar tidak sengaja mengucapkannya.. maafkan aku.. kumohon.." rengek Jungkook dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam, sebenarnya niatnya kemari bukan untuk membahas masalah semalam yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur dan bekerja dengan benar seharian ini, ia kemari karena ia benar benar merindukan kelinci kecilnya ini yang sama sekali tak memberinya menghubunginya hari ini.

Masalah kemarin malam juga Taehyung sudah terlampau paham jika Jungkook tidak serius mengatakannya, Jungkook seorang yang logis tidak mungkin memutuskan hubungannya hanya karena membuat jungkook menunggu. Salahkan bosnya yang harus membuat Taehyung terjebak ditempat kerjanya lebih lama dan menemui Jungkook terlambat.

"Aku tau sayang.. kau tidak akan mengatakan itu dengan serius.." ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus punggung Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku... aku terlalu lelah semalam sampai hyung menjadi sasaran meluapkan emosi..maafkan aku hyung"

"Maafkan aku.. aku terlalu egois..memikirkan diri sendiri...maafkan aku hyung..."

"Maaf.."

Dan Jungkook kembali terisak didalam pelukan Taehyung, dengan beribu kata maaf yang terus meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ssttss..tak semua kau harus minta maaf sayang..aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu selalu menunggu.. maaf ne" ucap Taehyung tulus sambil mengusap rambut hitam jungkook, jongkook mengadahkan kepalanya menatap kedua manik mata Taehyung dan Taehyung tersenyum sangat manis diwajah tampannya.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat dibibir mungil Jungkook, membuat Jungkook merona diwaktu yang bersamaan, merasakan hangatnya ciuman dari seorang Kim Taehyung, pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Tidak ada lumatan menuntut hanya sebuah lumatan kecil yang manis dan mampu membuat Jungkook terbang ke langit yang paling tinggi dan sebuah kecupan mengakhiri kontak diantaran kedua bibir itu.

"Jika diingat ingat bukankah lucu? Hanya karena masalah kecil kita jadi bertengkar hebat semalam kkk" Taehyung terkekeh kecil dan Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan jangan lupa dengan rona merah yang masih terlihat dikedua pipi gembulnya.

"Ya ya.. pose apa itu? Jangan bilang kau ingin menggodaku untuk menciummu lagi hm?" Taehyung menarik gemas bibir Jungkook membuat yang lebih muda mengadu sakit.

"Yak hyung!" Erang Jungkook dengan ekspresi sakitnya yang menurut Taehyung sangat imut.

"Pantaskah lelaki 20 tahun sepertimu bertingkah seperti itu?"

"Baby bunny~" goda Taehyung mencubiti kedua pipi Jungkook yang selalu menggoda taehyung untuk mencubitnya itu.

"Yak hyung aku sudah besar"

"Baby bunny~"

"Hyungg!"

"Baby bunny"

"Aku membencimu hyung..sangat!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang..sangat"

Dan Taehyung membawa Jungkook pada ciuman malam yang hangat dan memabukan.

Tolong pikir sendiri apa yang akan kedua insan itu lakukan.. author tidak mau mengganggu lagi~

 **-** **End-**

 **Hallaw owe author baru disini..**

 **Ini ff pertama owe yang owe publish~**

 **Review + comment juseyo**

 **1 review + comment sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan menulis owe**

 **Sekedar info aja FF ini juga owe publish di Wattpad dengan user yang sama xD**

 **Terimaksih Telah Membaca~**

 **Ttd**

 **Nanchim**


End file.
